Trollhunters: The Short Stories
by TheWonderland10
Summary: ONE-SHOT, FEEL FREE TO REQUEST! **New Chapter* Eli is sick of spotting paranormal activity without catching any evidence to prove it. Even when he warns his fellow classmates about the creatures who roam the night, he is constantly hated and bullied for stating facts. Now, he pulls an all-nighter to capture the creatures but new discoveries shock him.
1. His Hidden Talent

**ATTENTION! READ PARAGRAPH BELOW!**

 **Listen to the song:** _ **Remember When**_ **by Alan Jackson just so you can hear the melody. I have no idea why I chose it, I just needed a song that gave Jim some meaning to sing it. I don't even know why it was country, yes I do, never mind, it is because there isn't really sweet songs for Jim to sing except country. QUESTION BELOW IN LAST AUTHOR NOTE!**

 **IM SORRY! Lol, I JUST WANTED TO HEAR MY SON SING. (I call Jim my son, is that weird XD other people on Instagram do it too)**

 **Anyways…**

 **Hello guys, this is my one-shot book! Every one shot has a description and authors note before it starts so heads up!**

 **The first chapter is sudden but that's okay.**

* * *

 **His Hidden Talent**

* * *

 **Summary:** Jim has other secrets than just his Trollhunting profession, yet, this one, he showed no one. However, as he shows his hidden talent. Someone certain had been in ear-shot the whole time

 **Rating:** K

 **Characters:** Jim and Claire

 **Requested by:** Me

* * *

Jim wasn't known for his exotic dancing skills, in fact, he had always admitted that he was utterly hopeless at such an activity. Mostly everyone had noted that he was worse than the worst at expressing his feelings towards the catching tunes of a song. Just because he couldn't dance, doesn't mean he was abhorrent as he hummed a sweet melody.

No one, not his mother nor Toby, which was quite shocking as those two had such an enormous spot within Jim's life, still, the had not known he carried such tune in his vocal cords. In fact, he had always intended to keep his singing skills to a minimum when others had accompanied him. Usually, his best time to let out his hidden talent was during the times when his mother had left for the hospital and spending almost all of her weekends at work. Also, when he knew that he had no company stopping by so suddenly at his house - mostly because his friends would at least send a text if they were making a visit - Jim couldn't help but let out a delightful sound as he sung, his lovely, yet never heard voice had hung thickly in the air.

Now, as Jim stood over a wooden cutting board with diced tomatoes spilling their juices onto the hard surface and a knife slicing through the thick skin of other vegetables before sliding each smaller cut pieces into a large bowl set aside on the counter. He began to hum.

Almost, as if the young Trollhunter had no control of his own vocal cords, his throat buzzed a soft tune, a recent song he had heard on the radio a few days back. It had been his mother's favorite song which was continuously stuck within the borders of his mind. Shockingly, his mother would enjoy the marvelous sounds of country. Mostly it was because of the love songs that surprisingly had never affected her, mostly because every man she had loved, left.

That song was rather old, it spoke of reminiscing old memories and Barbara would hum it's call constantly as if she was remembering the times that had been joyful to her. Jim didn't know if his father was the meaning behind the song when she sang it or when Jim hadn't been keeping secrets from her and she had missed the old days that she wouldn't trade for anything.

However, Jim completely ignored the meaning of what the simple song meant to his mother and finally formed the words of the lyrics. His voice was smooth, his ranged matched the softly spoken lyrics that were sung by the artist himself. His voice was rather pleasing when sung, in fact, it had such a gorgeous tune, it seemed almost angelic and reminded any unwanted listeners that happened to hear such a beautiful tone sound like a bell-like quality.

His singing talent had definitely beaten his dancing abilities. Oh, most definitely.

"Remember when I was young and so were you. And time stood still and love was all we knew. You were the first, so was I. We made love and then you cried, remember when." Jim started, his mind so lost in the actives he was participating in that he had completely missed the sound of a door closing gently and a pair of footsteps stopping at the open curtains that covered the island when the person in the kitchen had sought privacy.

"Remember when he vowed the vows and walked the walk, gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard. We lived and learned, life threw curves. There was joy, there was hurt. Remember when." Jim hadn't stopped, not even when the intruder had pulled a chair to the island and watched Jim's back flex with every move he made.

"Remember when old ones died and new were born, and life was changed, disassembled, rearranged. We came together, fell apart and broke each other's hearts, remember when."

With each verse he sung, he was more lost in his loving tune. "Remember when the sound of little feet was the music we danced to week to week, brought back the love, we found trust, vowed we'd never give it up. Remember- AHH!" Jim suddenly cried out as he turned and lifted his gaze to find that someone certain had been watching him.

Jim fell to his kitchen floor with a thud, the contents of the bowl spilling over his face as he laid helplessly on the floor. The spectator had let out a pleasing laugh before stepping from their seat and heading in Jim's direction.

The Trollhunter wiped the food that rested on the small indents of his skin, groaning as small tomato slices dropped from his locks of hair as he sat himself up.

"C-Claire? W-what are you doing here?" Jim stuttered as she knelt by his side and lifting her hand towards Jim's unkempt hair, wiping extra food slices he had missed, away with her thumb.

"I texted you that I was coming over to see if you would do something with me." She laughed and cupped his face in her hands, making sure she had gotten all the pieces.

"I never got the text," Jim had suddenly found it hard to speak, his mind whirling and all the heat rising to his cheeks, painting them a deep shade of red. His girlfriend had heard him sing. Oh God, out of all people _Claire_ had heard him sing! What was she going to think of him?! Hopefully something rather pleasing than heartbreaking.

Claire rolled her eyes playfully. "Your phone was on the couch when I got here, of course, you wouldn't get it." Suddenly, Claire got a wicked smile. "You can sing?" ' _There it was.'_ Jim thought.

"Wh-what, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"C'mon Jim, I was listening to you this whole time, you have a gorgeous voice." Jim's cheeks had colored more darker if that was even possible.

"No, it's probably not even that good." Claire sighed at her boyfriend's antics. He never believed in what he was capable of and sometimes, Claire simply wanted to smack the back of his head - of course, gently - and scold him for being too hard on himself.

"Are you serious Jim!? You're really good, why don't you show anyone that you have a great voice."

"Mostly because my dancing skills kind of give the impression that I have no talent in the music world, whatsoever. Also, I never like singing in front of people, I'm the only one that - actually, you and I are the only ones," Jim cleared his throat, fixing his mistake. "That know I can actually sing."

Claire couldn't help but smile. "Well I'm glad I do now, you got many talents Jim Lake Jr. besides, why did you sing a country song? I didn't know you liked country."

"I'm not that big of a fan, but my mom usually sings it. I always heard it so many times, I think when she sings it, it was her and my dad's song." Jim stated before he felt a pair of lips connect with his.

He was shocked at first but quickly gathered himself before snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her close, causing the kiss to become a little more inmate. He had been dating her since she admitted that he was her one and only at the end of the barbecue but he still not used to the feeling of Claire's plump lips against his own. Hopefully, he would never lose such a bursting feeling of happiness.

Soon, but sadly, they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, loving the moment.

"Promise me something," Claire started.

"Sure anything for you." Jim added and pecked her lips quickly, causing Claire to smile wider than she ever had.

"You'll sing for me, I want to hear you sing again, it's gorgeous." Jim just chuckled as Claire stood up and helped up her lover. "Especially in Spanish."

"Well one day, I want to hear you sing Claire Nunez." Jim said with a grin. The said girl chuckled and playfully, yet, gently, shoved him.

"Of course Jim Lake." She mumbled before pressing her lips against his cheek. Jim just grinned, maybe one day he'll show people his skill besides cooking.

But for now, his voice was only meant for Claire and to say, he was absolutely blessed.

* * *

 **Rough? Yes, indeed.**

 **Tell me what you guys think.**

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE TO MAKE THIS ONE-SHOT BOOK?!**

 **Wonderland OUT!**


	2. A Lover's Sacrifice

**BEFORE WE START THIS ONE-SHOT!**

 **So, this idea, like many other ideas just randomly pop into my head for the show _Trollhunters_. **

**This One-shot might suck BEWARE!**

 **BUTTTTTT! This one-shot is just a simple, quick moving, and sucky chapter**

 _ **IT JUST DESCRIBES CLAIRE'S THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS**_

 _ **REQUESTS WILL BE FINISHED SOON!**_

* * *

 **Summary:** "Jim, I made a promise to myself. That promise is to protect you, to keep you alive. I can't stand the thought of losing you and I hate seeing you suffer through a problem alone. I did this for you and there is no going back. I made this decision and I knew the outcome but I still did it. Jim, I love you. I can't imagine a world without you in it and you shouldn't do this alone, because I will always stand beside you." When Claire watches her boyfriend's life change before her eyes, there is no way he faces it alone. There comes a time when you sacrifice yourself for those you love

 **Characters:** Jim and Claire

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

 **A Lover's Sacrifice**

* * *

Claire had always been stubborn, especially when it came to Jim. Ever since she had been forced to spend time with the rare, exquisite character, her protectiveness had grown and wouldn't conclude. He had become such an immense part of her life and just letting him go was never an option. Oh, if she had to let him go... She had developed so many different emotions because of who he was. The boy constantly reached out to a part of her that had been buried beneath the popularity and pulled that side free from the chains that held it in place so it never escaped. She had never smiled like she had with Jim, never with her parents, - mostly because they had always been trying to joke about something completely boring - never with her friends, never with anybody. Somehow, a simple boy that she hadn't know for more than half her life had caused her to smile like nobody was watching and there would be nobody to judge her when she did.

He would never criticize her. In fact, he was an incredibly rare being surrounded by such plain things. He was like the shiniest piece of gold in a patch of silver. Why everything about him could never have a price on such a rare quality. His laugh, that one sound that had caused butterflies in her stomach, it was a sweet melody that she wished to replay every second of her days she spent with him, those light blue eyes that had caught her breath every time she had made contact with him, the way they caught the sun and sparkled, that vast heart that would never stop beating for the lives of others.

Yeah, he was defiantly the shiniest piece of gold nobody could ever find in a million years.

In fact, even before she knew his secret, she would do anything to make sure Steve had never laid a hand on Jim ever again. Claire would have laughed if someone told her she'd end up falling in love with the boy, but look where she was now. She couldn't leave Jim's side. Not just because they needed her in the Trollhunting business, no, even a day without his perky attitude and nervousness that had always managed Claire to let out a giggle was nothing to live for. That was until he trashed her house - actually, to save her brother and figure out the situation of Changelings at hand - but her anger had barely bubbled once she saw him. What even struck her deep within the heart and pulled at her love strings was when he received the main role once more, he had asked for her forgiveness through the lines of Romeo and threw off the entire rehearsal. The boy was definitely a one of a kind.

Now, she would protect him from any harm. Of course, she had failed on several occasions to keep him from earning so many scrapes and bruises, but he had made his own decisions which she could not control. Yet, when he threw himself repeatedly in death's hands, she would follow in after him and make sure he had not earned any severe injuries, and if he had, Claire wouldn't think twice before heading into the enemy's reach head first. No one would hurt Jim, never.

Nevertheless, when she and Barbara had returned home with Strickler and Toby, only to find the house completely chaotic scene and Merlin stood around as if nothing had occurred, had caused Claire's anger to grow very rapidly. Merlin had hurt Jim but she could not find his figure in the house.

It even caused panic when Merlin responded to Barbara's worried, frantic question. He responded so calmly but the sentence he spoke was like a knife piercing at one's heart. Jim was making a grave choice, one they had not known of until they raced up the stairs and pounded at the door. The moment was utterly terrifying, he had not responded nor opened the door which caused the small group to break down the bathroom door, only to find a full tub with a black liquid shrinking into nothingness.

Jim was gone and Claire's heart had been in her throat. She had lost the only one that she'd love for the rest of her life.

Now, She had sat in the Lake's residence for hours, her mind twisting about her boyfriend who had suddenly disappeared and no one had no clue on if he had been okay or he was hurt. It killed Claire slowly inside, knowing she could have been here to protect him. He had done so much for her and the guilt would rise with every incident where she could keep him safe in her arms but she failed.

But soon her fears changed into worry when someone stumbled into the house and Barbara's cries had confirmed who had entered.

Jim. And he wasn't the same adorable young boy she had come (and still does) to love. Yet, no matter how he looked, he was her's and will always be.

In fact, he had morphed into a troll and Claire would be there for him especially when he had such a hard time to accept his new life. Nevertheless, one thought whirled in Claire's mind as she watched the back of James Lake Jr. rise and fall with every breath he had taken during his slumber.

 _He can't do this alone._ Claire mentally said before glancing at Merlin who stood simply as Barbara tried to swing the broom, only resulting in Strickler holding it back. She had become less and less of a fan of Merlin as each moment passed. How could someone not be phased as they watched a family break because of his doings?

Claire's fists tightened before she stomped from out of the house and away from the disastrous event. A familiar list played within her memories, causing her to run quickly to a certain destination. There was something she had needed to do.

However, with her absence when Jim had awoken, his heart cracked into millions. After finding out that his own girlfriend had run from his home in the middle of his resting abyss, only for him to awake, finding that the one he wanted there the most, to make sure she would still love him of his new appearance, was nowhere. Claire had left and Jim had felt as if everything he and her have been through, was never real and his heart was used.

With no thought in his actions, Jim busted through the back door, ignoring the pleas of his family and friends who had been concerned for his wellbeing. However, with such strong hearing, Jim listened as the backdoor had creaked open and tons of feet had jumped onto the grass in a wild chase to catch the retreating Troll, Jim.

Merlin, however, stood still inside the Lake residence, watching out the glass pane finding his champion leave with such heartbreak. No emotion appeared on the old man's face and it was pretty ill-behaved. He had killed one soul and changed a life. He was risking someone else's life because he loathed the fact of risking his own life for the world. The man had changed someone's life and gave them no choice, but rampaged through their home and took everything, the future, the normal life, school, friends, everything just because he couldn't keep up.

That is what caused Claire to re-enter the home and stomp angrily over to the armored man.

"Listen here Merlin," Claire yelled, putting hate into his name. "You have no business coming in here and changing everything about someone when it isn't YOUR life!" The small teen screamed.

"I may have talked the Trollhunter into such a change, but I didn't force him. Besides, once his name had been called by my creation, means he is mine. If anything, you should be grateful for such a cause."

"How!? Why should I tell you to thank you for ruining my boyfriend's life!"

"If he hadn't, once he'd meet Gunmar and Morgana, the amount of force in that fight would kill him if he had stayed human." CLaire's eyes grew in realization. "You finally see what I mean. Now, with him being a troll means that he can survive especially Morgana's magic that would have killed him as a human. Tell me, would you rather see your boyfriend's life change and let him figure it out even if he suffers through it at first, or would you want to see him dead beneath Morgana and Gunmar? I chose him for a reason, out of every troll, human, and creature, he was my choice because I'd know he'd do anything for everyone and still survive through it."

Claire gathered herself before stepping closer to Merlin, taking in his speech. "Good. then you can do something for me and yes, everything is already prepared." Merlin simply raised an eyebrow.

Hours had passed, Jim and his friends returned home, still no sight of Claire and Jim's heart still cracking. However, Jim had confined himself within the walls of his room and ignored his mother and Toby, even Blinky and Aaarrrgghh who screamed for him to show himself and he can't go through this alone. Even with Blinky admitting to Jim that he was a son to him may have caused a heartbreaking sob to sound through the door but Jim still hadn't appeared.

Outside, Claire simply watched the Lake home, listening to Jim's cries. He was hurting, and here she was, hiding beneath the bushes, afraid to step out and run within the house. However, her feet had gained a mind of its own, those cries had let her feet take her where she needed to be, even if fear deliberately stepped in her way, trying to stop her but she couldn't.

Her hand gripped onto the door handle once she reached the porch and pushed the door wide open, her eyes caught sight of Jim's vast troll form tramping through the house in complete panic as Barbara had tried to calm him from his state.

"No, honey, she would never leave you." Barbara cried out as Jim had finally managed to argue back through his bedroom door. Their voices had carried, to where Claire stood, listening with a broken heart.

"I'm ugly! I can't give her kids, a normal life, I probably scared her. S-she ran off!" Claire listened closely, listening to his voice repeatedly crack. However, before she could fully step into the home, a small plump figure stood in front of her, his mouth agape as he now looked up at her.

The item he held had dropped to the floor.

"Toby, please, it was my-"

"No WAY! You look incredible!" Toby said, bouncing from foot to foot as he circled her. Claire instead of being in her normal clothing and skin she had been born with, now had dark purple skin and her flesh was now nothing but stone. The armor that Merlin had made her covered her body comfortably just like Jim's armor now covered her's. Her hair was no longer in the short length she last had it, now her smooth locks fell to her hips and the barrettes that held her hair into place was gone. Her hair flowed freely. She still had the same amount of fingers and eyes she had started with, but her fingers were stuck underneath the sharp finger guards she had on her armor.

Unlike Jim, she had no horns and no teeth stood out from her mouth, however, she had grown as tall as Jim had and looked as equally epic.

"I did this for Jim. I love him too much, he doesn't deserve to throw his life away while we still walk in ours. No, I can't leave him and my job is to protect him. Besides, Merlin and I had a talk while you dealt with Jim." Toby grinned at Claire's speech.

"Awww, relationship goals!" He squealed. "But I'd go upstairs, he thinks you left him because he isn't the same." Claire nodded and swiftly ran up the stairs. Whoa, she had become quicker as she ran but right now, discovering her new features was not needed to be thought of at the moment. Jim was.

"JIM!" Claire called as she jumped, managing to reach the top railing. _WHOA! Cool!_ She screamed mentally before pulling herself up to the second floor. Of course, Barbara had shared the same expression as Toby had, but Claire shook it off, Miss. Lake would hear why she did it in the first place.

"Claire?" His quiet voice sounded from the other side of the door. The said girl's heart cracked even into smaller pieces. He had sounded as if he wasn't expecting her.

"Yes, Jim, it's me. Please come out. I love you, I would never leave you no matter what you look like. Besides, I want to show you something." Minutes, which felt like decades, later, the door opened slowly, the creaking of the old door had caused tension but Claire couldn't wait till he looked at her. When the door had fully opened, revealing a trashed room and an adorable _ that looked down at his feet, Claire couldn't help but smile. Peeling her eyes off of him - even if he was a troll - was rather difficult once she looked upon him. He was too darn flawless, even with stone skin, Claire still saw the adorable features resting on the outside of his rock hard skin. "Look up at me please."

Jim slowly followed her orders and lifting his head. His electric blue eyes gasped at the sight of his girlfriend now sharing the same skin he had. Jim couldn't stop gaping. No matter what she had looked like, she was so beautiful. However, his shocked turned into anger, something that he could barely control.

"Are you serious?! Claire why would you throw your life away like that?! You have a happy life and you just tossed it for me?!"

"Of course I would! Jim, no one else on this planet makes me feel like the ways you make me feel! I don't want anyone else but you.: She took his hand in her's the two finally the right size to fit with one another. The blue and purple shades blending rather nicely with each other. "Jim, I made a promise to myself. That promise is to protect you, to keep you alive. I can't stand the thought of losing you and I hate seeing you suffer from a problem alone. I did this for you and there is no going back. I made this decision and I knew the outcome but I still did it. Jim, I love you. I can't imagine a world without you in it and you shouldn't do this alone, because I will always stand beside you."

Jim gasped at her words before pressing his forehead against her's. A clank was heard as their rock-hard skin touched.

"B-but, you've always wanted kids when you get older. You can't see the sunrise or daylight fade because of me."

"If you can't see it, then I can't see it. Jim, our love is like Romeo and Juliet. When one suffers, the other one with do anything, even if it means dying, or throwing their families and friends away. You are my Romeo." She added and rubbed her thumb against his chiseled cheek.

"And you are my Juliet, I love you, oh God, I love you so much." He mumbled, before pressing his lips against her's. Claire smiled as they shared their first kiss as Trolls. No matter how much different it felt to Claire, she was still drunk off Jim's gentle, yet, soild lips. Her promise would die with her. Nobody will stop her from keeping Jim alive.

Even when things change, even if you don't accept the fate you were given, always go through it with the ones close to you. It may be hard to get used too but in the end, every decision you make is worth it.

* * *

 **I know this is rough, but I feel like Claire would change her life as well to be with Jim because trolls never die off and she wants to be with him... I think. I might edit this chapter later.**

 **WONDERLAND Out!**


	3. You're More Than My Trainer

**BEWARE! I DIDN'T EDIT THIS BUT I WILL EDIT IT SOON**

 ** _I JUST WANTED TO PUBLISH IT ON TIME AND I DON'T HAVE A WORKING COMPUTER WHERE I AM_**

 **I know, I have to do all your guy's great requests but it's fathers day and Jim deserves happiness mostly because I'm going to torment the shit out of him in this book….**

 **Anyways, just a quick holiday special!**

* * *

 **You're More Than My Trainer**

* * *

 **Summary:** It's Father's day. The thought might be sudden but two certain people just can't stop realizing how close they are to one another

 **Rating:** K

 **Characters:** Jim, Blinky

 **Requested By:** Me

* * *

Clear skies had greeted Arcadia on a fine day, the sun let it's rays light upon the small town and brightened it in a warm touch. People woke with smiles, some still slept beneath the covers, but Jim had let out mournful groan before closing his blinds away from the sun and draping the large cloth over his lanky body as his face pressed into the pillow.

It was the weekend so he had no need to pull himself from bed anyways. _Maybe I can hide under here all day._ Jim thought as his limbs spread out against the softness of his bed. However, a knock on his bedroom door echoed into his room, causing another groan scrape against his throat. He didn't want to see anyone. Maybe Blinky if anyone, for some reason, one creature had made him felt welcome where ever he stepped. That Troll had brought up his courage.

His thoughts were no longer in process as another knock was heard.

"Jim, honey, I tried making more breakfast before I go to work." Barbara called out as she peeled open the door. _Screw the thought of hiding._

"I'm fine mom, I'm not that hungry right now." He said, he still hid beneath the covers, only the top of his messy hair stuck out.

"I know you aren't a fan of today but, you should at least get up." His mom was right, he hated today. It was Father's day and you could instantly figure out why he loathed such a day. _Why celebrate a man that kisses his own-_

"Jim." His mother sighed, cutting his thoughts off. The boy peaked out one blue eye and made quick eye contact with his mother.

"Okay," He said in defeat. "I'll be down in a bit." His face pressed back into his pillow. Barbara couldn't help but let a chuckle before her hand found his untided locks and her fingers drug through the tangled strands of hair.

"Why not hang with Toby today? He doesn't celebrate Father's day. Do what you always have done."

"Can't." Jim flopped over, now laying on his back and sighing up into the ceiling. "He has something to do with his Nana."

"What about Claire? You two seem to be getting pretty close." Barbara teased as Jim's face burned.

"She still has her father, Mom." Saying no more, Barbara kissed her son's temple before standing up.

"Well, do whatever you want, but nothing illegal again." She added and stepped out from his room. Jim made no eye contact with the door but once he heard it slam, he groaned and threw the blanket over his head once more, the cloth draping over and tracing his figure.

 **o0o**

"Blinkous! Where is the fleshbags?!" Vendel called out as he caught up to the minuscule troll.

"Ah, I was afraid you were going to conjure up some question about their whereabouts." Vendel sighed. "They are celebrating today with their fathers. I heard it is an ancient tradition where they devote part of their day to celebrate their father." Blinky had been walking through Trollmarket for the day, at a loss of what to do. He knew that Tobias and Master Jim had not cared for such a holiday but he assumed they were just as busy or spending the day with one another.

"They are in need of training." Vendel said simply.

"I know that. Sadly, they are going to miss today's training." The leader Troll let out a growl before stepping away from him and letting him do whatever he was doing before. Everyone had been equally bored since there had been nothing interesting to do today. Blinky continued to walk through the Market as his body slumped.

What was he going to do today? If anything, visiting Master Jim was becoming very appealing. After all, he was growing fond of the kid. That boy somehow caused those around him to instantly take a liking to him. Well some had loathed him. Blinky had heard of the occasional issues at school with a man named Steve but like his trainer had mentioned, this Steve was merely jealous.

Yet, there was more than just a liking when Blinky thought of his relationship with the human. In fact, Blinky had grown rather protective of him, he hated when Jim was hurt or kidnapped. He would do anything for Jim, even die for him. If anything, after being told of James Lake Sr. a man who had left Master Jim and hurt the poor boy, Blinky had grown mad and had the constant thought of finding the heartless man and grabbing him by the ear before letting out a pool of curse words. Yet, he couldn't for a countless amount of reasons. The main one was being a troll.

The boy, who was part of a species that were hated against Trolls, meant everything to Blinky. If he could, or if he was allowed to accept such a mantle, he would gladly say that Master Jim was more than some Trollhunter or master.

He was Blinky's son. Jim had no clue that he indeed had a father, even if they weren't related, not even close, but when Blinky had been around him, he would bite his tongue before saying the three letter word that Jim was never called by a man.

All those times he would think: _YEAH! That's my son!_ Or the occasional: _Leave him alone! That's my son!_ The word son was always used in Blinkous's thoughts. Jim didn't know it but to be honest, Blinky was scared - yes scared - he was frightened that he would receive rejection that he wasn't like a father to Jim.

He liked the thought of secretly adopting Jim, so ruining it was not a plan.

"Blinky?" A familiar voice called out, knocking him from his thoughts. His rectangular head turned to face the person who called him. _Jim._

"Ah, Master Jim!" Blinky said excitedly. "How are you on this fine day and why am I seeing you down here? You have a break today." _Hopefully you're here for me._ Blinky muttered in his thoughts.

Jim looked down at his feet. "Everyone was busy today. Since I have nothing to do, I decided to come visit you." He mumbled. Blinky smiled and rested on of his hands on Jim's shoulder and another one wrapped on his arm.

"I'm glad you had thought of me." He joked.

"Blinky… I have something to ask you." Jim muttered once again. Blinky was suddenly curious. Why was he acting so shy for? What was he going to ask?

"Ask away my boy." Blinky said.

"W-will you c-celebrate," Jim cleared his throat. "Will you celebrate F-father's day with me?" He looked up at the many eyes that grew wide at the question.

"Odd question," Blinky said simply, he felt the boy tense under him. Blinky remained calm, even though his insides flipped. Did Jim really think of him as a father!? "Isn't this day meant for Fathers? I know you are currently lacking one."

"I-I know." The boy kept his contact on Blinky. "That's why I asked you." he added. This time Blinky went rigged. _YES! I THINK I'M A FATHER!_

"M-master Jim." Blinky said breathlessly. "You're giving me the honor t-to-"

Jim took in a shaky breath. "Blinky, ever since you gave me that Vespa for my birthday, and actually kept your promise that you would build it with me. I always thought of you as a father. You're more than my trainer, you're my dad and I was kinda hoping that you would spend today with me because… well, I think of you more as a father than my real one."

Blinky stayed silent, shocked at the speech. However, Jim took it as a negative answer.

"I-it's okay if you don't want to, you probably d-don't think of me as a son to you. T-thanks for listening tho-" His words caught in his throat as he felt four stone arms wrap around him gently, the troll holding him close, and were those tears wetting his sweatshirt?

"I'm honored Master Jim." The troll pulled back. Jim gasped. He _was_ crying. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you. In fact, I had always called you my son in secret." Blinky kept two arms around the boy, pressing him into his side.

Jim couldn't stop smiling. This was the biggest smile he ever shared - minus when he was with Claire.

"Of course, I would love to spend the day with you." Blinky led Jim around TrollMarket with a equally large smile that spreaded his lips. "I have always thought of calling you son, mind if I do it?" The Troll asked and Jim let out a laugh.

"Of course Blink. As long as I can call you my dad." Blinky shared a laugh before rubbing his hand in Jim's hair, causing the sixteen-year-old to let out a laugh before playfully pushing his hand away.

"Of course, son." Blinky said. The word felt comfortable to speak.

"Thanks for being my dad," Jim mumbled. "If I knew you were so happy to be such a big part of my life, I would have gotten you something."

"Don't worry about it my boy. I already have a great gift for my first Father's day." Jim looked at him in confusion. "You." Jim's face twisted from confusion to a large grin once again before his small arms wrapped around the Troll again. Blinky couldn't help but share the hug with his son, and he cared less about how long they stood like that - even the weird looks he received from the other Trolls.

This was the best Father's day ever!

* * *

 **I just had to. It killed me when Blinky called Jim his son in season 3.**

 **I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT DREAMWORKS! WHY PUT IT IN SO LATE AND PLAY WITH MY HEART LIKE THAT!**

 **Anyways, he deserves a Father…. poor Jim.**

 **I'll write more soon! Adios! I KNOW THESE ARE REALLY SHORT ONE-SHOTS!**

 **Wonderland OUT!**


	4. Let Us Take Care of You

**READ! IMPORTANT!**

 **Hey guys, sorry, I was dealing with a bully on my other story:** _ **Watching Their Fates**_

 **It took me a bit to realize that I should I act like the grown-up instead of arguing with them and ignore them. They won't make me give up!**

 **ALSO! I've been writing your guy's requests but I've been jumping around because for some reason I can't write.**

 **REQUESTS WILL BE CLOSED UNTIL I CATCH UP! Sorry guys, I didn't think this story would become actually important!**

 _ **SORRY I KINDA MESSED UP THIS CHAPTER AND DIDN'T FULLY DO THE REQUEST iT PROBABLY SUCKS**_

* * *

 **Let Us Take Care Of You**

* * *

 **Summary:** When Jim is too stressed to carry himself through of training and falls ill, his friends are concerned. (This one-shot is kinda sucky)

 **Characters:** Jim, Toby, Claire, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh

 **Rating:** K

 **Requested By:** FanGirlForever19 on Fanfiction (I think it's on )

* * *

"Not every enemy you face will attack alone. Goblins are a very informative example but other robust enemies may appear in numbers. The goal of the exercise is to survive against Tobias, Claire, and Aaarrrgghh when you lose your own support Master Jim!"

As Blinky spoke, the Trollhunter lifted his sword, pointing it in the direction of his friends who managed to surround him as his back pressed against the stone wall. His mood to train had drained once his armor had coated his body. After all, the thoughts of Angor Rot merely threatening him for the ring to be pulled from Strickler had constantly pounded against his mind and causing a slight headache to occur.

The mere thought of going against his very own principal without even harming the man because that stupid bond with his mother had caused Jim to let out a scream of anger and stress whenever he had been alone. First, it had been trying to win Spring Fling for his best friend, who itched to become a duke. He had no clue on the reasoning to win Spring Fling, but to Toby it had been the popularity that came with the crown - which Jim could care less about if anything. He wanted to tell his best friend that being popular didn't matter, he had Jim to be his true friend anyways. However, ever since they had gotten into this Trollhunting business, Toby had grown more confident and needed others to keep it up for him which was ridiculous, but it kept him happy.

Then, Mr. Strickler had mocked and teased the sixteen-year-old boy repeatedly about bringing his mother to the constant dates and how Jim couldn't even lay a hand on the very annoying and displeasing man because the simple touch of anger could hurt his mother. That instantly caused the stress to grow.

Pilling to the stress was Angor Rot requesting for the ring. He had used Jim to free his soul by using his mother. Sadly, the boy hadn't found a way to retrieve the ring yet as Blinky still researched for something to help the Trollhunters out.

Jim had such a hard time to keep up with his responsibilities. Sometimes he had wanted to throw himself at the enemy's hands and wish for an end but thinking of his mother, Claire, Toby, the trolls, even the world had caused him to gather himself before any rational decisions were made.

Suddenly, a grunt echoed. The soft noise had been rather close than what Jim had expected. What shocked him even more was the fact he had been fighting his friends while he was trapped in his mind of thoughts. Yet, the thoughts he was formerly reviewing over and the fact was that with every swing he used to push his friends back, another one would step up.

Just the amount of people being thrown at him at a constant rate and the thoughts crowding his mind, Jim couldn't take any more of the stress causing events and lowered his sword, causing his friends to think he had given up during the duel. They had been clueless about his ill-fated expedition.

Jim could no longer register how he positioned his body nor what the people had been doing around him. Especially when they spoke, it seemed as if their voices had been muffled.

"Alright Master Jim you sadly gave up but that is okay. Instead, we should commence with the next- Master Jim?" Blinky questioned as he watched his Trollhunter stand rather still, his body hunching over. The boy held up his armored hand while the other one hung from his body, almost as if the sword had been weighing it down.

"H-hold that thought," Jim mumbled. Suddenly, every movement became slow as his friends watched him stumble, no longer being able to support himself to even stand. Claire couldn't help but wince as the sword dropped and not any longer to only be followed by its wielder.

Black spots danced in Jim's vision, his heavy breaths surrounding him causing it to be the only thing he could hear. His vision blurred as his feet stumbled over one another before his sword dropped to the floor with a large clang (or to Jim, it had echoed as if the item was far away).

The Trollhunter tumbled to the floor, his armored knees pressing into the stone as his body heaved. His throat burned with every pained gasp until the contents in his stomach finally poured from his body and onto the rocky surface.

Over his removal of his lunch, he heard his name being distanly called even though the people who called for him stood beside him and a hand rested on his back while one grabbed onto his arm. His dazed vision followed the hand now connected to his arm to find a slim figure with short brown hair blending into nothing but an outline.

Finally, no longer able to hold himself up, Jim dropped to the ground, a pair of arms scooped beneath him before he could actually collide with the floor and most likely lay where he expelled his stomach. The gentle hold carefully pulled him against their body and a soft, almost delicate hand rubbed against his temple, feeling the beads of sweat cascading down his forehead.

He let a guttural moan scrape against his raw throat before closing his eyes and letting the world fade.

Jim's let out a soft grunt as his eyes gently cracked open and took in his surroundings. He was no longer laying helplessly on the floor of the Hero's Forge but instead, he found himself lying flat on a stone bed with a countless amount of thick cloth under his numbed body to keep him resting comfortably. Another drawn-out blanket covered his lanky form as a soft pillow had kept his head propped up.

What he had also realized about his current state, that he had felt a little better than he had before. There was still a nauseous feeling resting in his stomach but he had no means to actually expel any more foods. Jim's clothing had actually just been the simple white t-shirt that fit loosely against him, and instead of his jeans, he was wearing loose pajama pants.

His fingers gently ran against the cloth beneath him, tracing each piece of fur as his eyes moved to the table beside his bed. On the smooth table carved from stone had been a mug of water and some damp cloths. What also caught his attention was his amulet and his phone.

With a soft hum that he couldn't keep contained, he slowly slipped an arm from the covers and wrapped his fingers around his phone. He held the small device up, only to see what time it had been.

12:00 am…

Jim didn't care for what the clock read until he finally registered on where he was. He was still in TrollMarket. The young hero quickly pulled himself from his makeshift bed however, he instantly regretted the quick move when his head buzzed and a sudden dizziness knocked him to the floor.

Fortunately, the fall wasn't anywhere near dangerous to his body and a rug was placed beneath him. The Trollhunter groaned out and gently pushed himself off the floor, his arms shaking at his weight.

Jim lifted his head up weakly as he still leveled himself out of the floor, still trying to get up. Frantic footsteps had caught his attention and the curtain used as a door was pushed back to show the person who had heard him.

"B-Blinky?" Jim muttered as the thick-skinned troll lowered his arms to the floor and gently cradled the boy who he had secretly called his son.

"Master Jim, you shouldn't have gotten up." He said quietly, careful to not cause any discomfort to the human as he lowered him onto the bed and flopped the blanket over Jim.

Jim said nothing and pulled the blanket over his chin as he curled into it. "What happened?" Jim asked in a hoarse voice.

"You had lost consciousness during your training. The sudden fall you taken was perturbing but we managed to collect ourselves before bringing you into the library." The boy groaned. "In fact, we figured out that you had too many things keeping you on your toes and it caused what you humans call Stress. Too much of it made you ill."

The stone creature pressed on of his hands on Jim's forehead with a sad smile. The sudden contact had caused Jim to press himself further into the touch.

"Let me get Claire, she fought Toby to be the first one to see you." Jim wanted to laugh, the simple sentence had created a small image of her pinning down Toby over something so simple. However, he had no energy to even yawn.

Blinky removed his hand and stepped out from the room, the sudden cold air that bounced onto his forehead made him whimper at the loss of contact.

It hadn't even been a few minutes before he heard a lighter pitter-patter of footsteps leading into this room and Claire popping into his field of vision.

"Jim!" She called happily and stood beside him. Her hand reaching for his hand and trapping it within her grip. "How are you feeling?"

"L-like I've been sat on by Aaarrrgghh." He mumbled and Claire couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She released his hand and moved swiftly around the bed and to the table before filling the tankard with more water. Jim's other hand quickly grasped onto her one free hand. He had become clingy.

Claire smiled. "Would you like some water?" She mumbled.

"N-no. 'm fine." His words slurred together before he remembered the time. "I need to-My mom."

"It's okay, we handled it. I told her that you were stressed after studying for hours on spanish that you got sick. I told her that you were resting at my house and will miss school for the day before you return home. Luckily she will be at the hospital all day so she can't really visit you but we can sneak you home later." Her thumb rubbed against his cheek.

"Y-you're still awake?" Claire simply nodded. She was clearly worried about him which made Jim frown. He hated that she was stressing herself out because he had become valuable. Claire placed herself on the side of the bed and made sure he was fully covered.

"You should go back to sleep, don't worry about anything okay. Just rest." Jim let out a small sigh before closing his eyes and letting his grip on her falter. Claire pulled herself from his side and went to find a chair.

The sudden movement caused Jim to open his eyes and glance at her. "Claire." He mumbled softly, the noise not going unheard.

"Yeah?" With no words, Jim fumbled with the blanket and moved to the side of his large bed and held up his warm, comforting blanket. "Want me to lay with you? Are you sure?"

"Please?" He looked at her with pleading eyes that instantly made him win in the situation. Saying no to him rarely happened, unless he wanted to do something completely stupid but saying no to cuddling with him was pointless. One, he wasn't feeling well and Claire knew how clingy he could be. Two, free cuddles, yes, please.

Claire smiled and dived beneath the covers and wrapped her arms around his waist before pressing her head against his chest. She couldn't help but grin even wider when she felt him move closer beside her and instantly fall limp within her hold. She kissed the tip of his nose before closing her eyes as well.

If anyone had walked into them holding one another tightly, there would be lots of explaining. Needless to say, Toby had taken a lot of pictures.

* * *

 **Yeah, so it started getting rough throughout the end, I kind of rushed it but that is okay.**

 **But hey! I updated right?**

 **Sorry if it sucked but see you next chapter.**

 **MIGHT BE ADDING MY OWN IDEAS IN AS WELL SO I CAN START WITH A CLEAN SLATE!**

 **Wonderland OUT!**


	5. To Catch A Trollhunter? Part 1

_**PLEASE READ OF DIRE IMPORTANCE!**_

 **I had a surprise trip to Colorado so I disappeared for a bit. BUT DAMN I NEED TO LIVE IN COLORADO ITS GREAT**

 **And, story ideas, I need help deciding my next story for Trollhunters**

 **ALSO! YALL NEED TO STOP ME FROM GETTING TO YOUTUBE! JUST THE HTTYD AND HTTYD 2 SOUNDTRACK ARE JUST…. UH! I CAN'T EVEN WITH THIS!**

 **I THINK I MAY HAVE AN ADDICTION *plays HTTYD 2 soundtrack while fiercely typing this story***

 **Every time I need inspiration and to help the mood of writing go, I listen to the best soundtrack ever but then I start crying mostly because of a certain death that I will not speak of….**

 **Anyways**

 **I had a dream about this one-shot and was itching to write it…. so, yeah, this is it.**

 **We needed some Steve and Eli action and trust me, soon, there will be some school action!**

 **Don't you just love it when everybody in the school finds out Jim's secret life? I know I do!**

 **REQUESTS COMING SOON! I PROMISE!**

 **I THINK THIS MIGHT BE A TWO-SHOT I mean I put Part 1 but yeah….**

 **Like the title, get it *wink* *wink***

* * *

 **To Catch A …. Trollhunter? Part 1**

* * *

 **Summary:** Eli is sick of spotting paranormal activity without catching any evidence to prove it. Even when he warns his fellow classmates about the creatures who roam the night, he is constantly hated and bullied for stating facts. Now, he pulls an all-nighter to capture the creatures but new discoveries shock him.

 **Characters:** Jim, Eli, Steve

 **Rating:** K

 **Requested By:** My Mind

* * *

Eli was displeased with the innumerable amount of times that he had _actually_ managed to perceive such images of unimaginable creatures roaming the city streets of Arcadia deep within the silent night, but when he shared such exotic stories of his findings - well, the quick moments of them passing by his bedroom window - he was constantly bullied by the student body.

What even put him more in an invidious condition was when Steve had shoved his way through the crowd of displeased students and made sure the usual locker-shoving task was completed. The blonde would persistently call the poor boy out on his dramatic stories and put on an act that he finally had believed each word that Eli spoke before letting out a wounding cackle and explaining that Eli had such an imagination. Other times the sentence: " _Wow, are you so desperate for friends that you try and be the hero or one who has a double life that'd you make up such lies!? What a shame!"_

The poor boy was harassed by his peers. Well, there is no need for such a word, in fact, the people of his generation were known as strangers, heck, even further down the line, way past strangers.

However, he was over and done with all the unceasing tyrannizing that an abrupt thought had occurred to him. What if he had captured documentation, or in fact, evidence that was in fact, alive and reveal to Arcadia Oaks High that those "vivid dreams" were a reality.

Who would be the laughing stock then?

Yeah, such an act to twist the hateful fingers back at the tormentors was not how the Pepperjack family was raised and it would be best if Eli had let the situation go. He would have, if it had not been another sighting of large figures running past his window, only to be followed by a smaller, yet bright figure chasing after them.

He _had_ to do it. It wasn't just to show beyond doubt to the school that he was no freak, no, it was also to prove to himself that his thoughts had been right. Luckily he had ordered spy gear and makeshift bear traps earlier on in the month.

They were mostly meant for defenses if the monsters had ever found him watching silently through the glass, but now, they were in need of a dire situation. He was going to capture whatever drifted throughout the streets and show the school that he hadn't lost his mind.

He was going to do it, whether he died or not.

Quickly, no longer occupied with his thoughts, even the ones that had the plan conjured up, Eli took one last glance around his bedroom, silently thanking the simple room for helping him hide from the real world and try to discover the others.

The boy dressed in simple black attire, blending in with the night. He wanted to step up to his lovable mother and wish her a forever goodbye, just in case he didn't return but if she knew what he was up too, he wouldn't even have the chance to risk his life in the first place!

Whispering a gentle apology and a simple I love you too his mother, he grabbed his traps and spy gear before silently pushing his window open and crawling through space.

Finding himself on his empty street, the soft glow of the lights hiding the traps perfectly, Eli didn't waste much time to set the well-hidden traps up before he dove behind a nearby bush, his eyes leaking through the small stems and leaves, watching the net in particular.

Hours went by, his phone had read 9:15 and no sign of any suspicious activity. Of course, when he finally had the chance to prove to his many classmates, nothing had shown up.

Eli, however, kept his focus. Too centered on the net, he hadn't heard the sound of feet sneaking up behind him.

"Great," Steve's voice startled Eli, the boy jumping backward, his clothes dirtied as he landed in a mud puddle, his helmet falling over his eyes. "What are you doing Buttsnack, playing with your imaginary monsters again?" As soon as Eli had sat up, Steve pushed him forward, his face nearly burying itself into the bush.

Eli picked himself up, stood and turned to look at Steve. "No, and I certainly don't need you around at the moment, you'll ruin everything."

Steve nearly choked on his air before glaring, "Do you know who you are talking to Eli! Your alpha and if you want something worse than being shoved in a locker, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut." Eli rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses.

"Steve, I'm trying to mind my own business, I don't quite understand how it is so hard for you to mind yours. Now if you excuse me, I have other things to worry about," Eli hadn't understood what was going through his mind at the moment, possibly the hunt had pumped his adrenaline. Besides, he was finally going to catch a monster and prove to even Steve that he wasn't crazy, or as he liked to word it, imaginative.

Steve raged, grabbing Eli's collar and pulling him close to his snarling face. Eli simply got out of his grip with a stern glare. "Just because you are in black clothes and hiding behind a bush means you are not tough. If anything, you are a child."

"Listen, Steve, I have no time for -" A snap echoed against his ears causing his voice to trail off, only to hear a gasp before a thud rang through the formerly silent night. He was so caught up with Steve and his antics that he and Steve had missed the blur of monsters cascading the streets.

"What was that!?" Steve mumbled before looking at Eli who was letting off a small - yet, not very pleasing - celebration dance.

"I caught one!" So lost in the moment, his small hand pressed against Steve's face and shoved the blonde back before he hopped over the bush and ran right to his netter trap.

However, his excitement had died when he saw a simple blur of a human outline. What had shocked him further was the fact that the captured human - oh, how he wished it was the creatures he had seen previously through his windows rather than this human - was wearing armor.

The armor was easily recognized as Jim's who had worn the same attire during his tryouts for the play. The worst part, it was Jim who had been tackled by Eli's simple traps.

He captured the only person who respected him.

 _He had hurt the only person who respected him._

Jim groaned, his blue eyes searching the area frantically as his body laid still, sprawled out on the cement. However, in his frantic search, he had caught sight of Eli and Steve who looked at him with their jaws dropped and trying to detangle the Lake child from the net.

Jim let his mouth open, the only noise that came through was a pity attempt to speak. His forehead was caked in blood - most likely from either the net or Jim had been in a small accident before he was captured -, and his eyes were wide and he tried to mumble a simple: "stop."

"Steve, instead of standing there, help me get him out of here!" Eli ordered, what shocked him was the fact the Steve dropped to his knees and freeing Jim's head from the rope contraption.

Eli was shaking as he moved, removing the net from Jim's armored feet. The boy pinned by the heavy net was breathing harshly, his eyes kept on Steve who seemed to have a bit of worry cascading over his features. The blood from Jim's hairline was seeping onto the concrete, the puddle growing slowly but it still frightened them.

Finally, after agonizing minutes, they managed to get Jim out of Eli's trap. In a blink of an eye, Jim stood and began to run in the directions that an escape troll had taken off in. The Trollhunter didn't get far, the chase had been exhausting and his head was pounding. He fell to the ground, his hands and knees supporting him up as the world spun.

Eli ran beside him and forced Jim to lean against him in a seated position, "Hey, Jim it's okay." Jim slightly whimpered holding his head. Eli couldn't stand the sight of Jim's state. Because of his desire need to prove everyone wrong, he had taken Jim out in the process. Yet, who would even guess that Jim had been trailing creatures, that the young Lake boy would even know about such animals roaming the night.

"What do we do?" Steve questioned, "would we be able to get him inside your house?" Where was this sudden concern coming from? Steve shook his head, he wasn't as mean as people had mentioned, but when someone was hurt and he was nearly the only other one around, what were they supposed to do?

"We need to get him inside." Steve nodded, gently lifting Jim off the ground. They knew with support, maybe Jim could make it inside without falling on his face. However, the armor would be loud when he stepped, even fell and it would take to long, so Steve just thought picking him up would be a better idea. They quickly walked up to Eli's front door, Steve watching the streets just incase anyone had come by and noticed them.

Eli silently pushed open the front door, no lights had been on meaning that his mother had still been asleep. He waved Steve into the house as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The taller man stepped in, Jim hanging limply from his arms. Steve sighed, eying Jim who was holding his head, groaning when he opened his eyes, only to find the world spinning.

"Shhh, it's okay," Eli said silently, looking at Jim who could barely register his words with the constant ringing in his ears.

"I don't think he can hear you Pepperjack." Eli nervously ran his fingers through his hair before turning and facing the stairs. "Eli?"

"This is my fault if I wasn't so caught up trying to prove everyone wrong that monsters were in fact, real… then maybe Jim wouldn't get hurt."

Steve eyed Jim, gently shaking the Trollhunter trying to keep him awake. Jim's eyes shot open before he let out a jagged breath.

"No… Eli, I caused most of it, I bullied you guys, I shoved you in lockers because of those crazy stories. It's not every day you find a man in armor, especially when the man in the armor is a kid from our school."

Eli smiled shyly. "Maybe we can start a team, you know, help Jim with whatever he is going against, maybe we can start now since, you know.."

"Yeah, Pepperbuddy. Enough talking though, we have to get to your room." Eli nodded and pointed up the stairs.

"Go up there and to your left, only door over there, I will get the first aid kit, luckily I've watched videos on how to help." He scurried off to get the first aid kit while Steve climbed the stairs and gently fixing Jim so his head rested against Steve's shoulder.

Following the orders were given, Steve turns the corner, finding Eli's room. Of course, there was a bit of struggle to open the door without shifting Jim around but he managed to open the door, wincing as the door creaked open.

He walked into Eli's room, finding the bed and laying Jim, luckily Eli wasn't far behind with the first aid kit.

"Alright, we can't wake my mom up, so can you make sure Jim stays quiet, I know this is going to hurt." Steve said nothing but nodded, sitting beside Jim and questioning on how he kept Jim silent.

"Mmm," The former bully hummed in confusion and gently pressing his hand against Jim's mouth, muffling any whimpers. Jim's blue eyes quickly locked on Steve, his armored fingers wrapping around Steve's wrist, hoping to move his hand but sadly, he was too weak. "Sorry Jim."

Eli made over to Jim's cracked forehead, grabbing a cloth and gently dumping peroxide onto it. He took a deep breath before pressing the soaked cloth against Jim's forehead. They watched as Jim's body tense and his hand tighten on Steve's wrist. Luckily, Steve's hand had blocked the groans and whimpers from getting any louder, it didn't help that the bully cried out a bit as well when Jim's grip tightened.

Eli ran the piece of cloth over the wound a few times, wiping the dried and fresh blood from the Trollhunter's forehead, making sure it was clean before studying the cut.

"It's big, looks like it happened before we took him down…" Eli mentioned, pressing a bandaid on the wound. Steve moved his hand from Jim's mouth, watching as Jim let go and tried to close his eyes again.

"Jim, you can't fall asleep yet," Eli quickly stopped him which made Jim groan, "I know I'm sorry, I think I gave you a concussion."

"Well did you?" Steve wondered.

"Most likely, he is showing nearly all the symptoms for one." Steve facepalmed, sighing.

"What do we tell Toby and Claire, specifically his mom!?"

"I-I don't know!" Eli started to panic as he paced through his room.

"I…. f-fell o-off my- my bike." Jim's hoarse voice stopped the two, their gazes quickly fell onto him. "M-my mom… s-she'll beli-believe I-I fell. C-Claire and T-Toby th-they'll….agggh." Jim's sentence wasn't finished as he held his stomach, gagging.

"Steve, grab him!" Steve quickly scooted across the bed, being the one closer to Jim he understood why he had to grab the Trollhunter and didn't argue, instead, he sat Jim up as the boy harshly coughed. "Keep him elevated, we might not get to him quick enough if he is laying down and chokes on his own throw up."

"I-I'm f..fine. Not dis-disabled." He held his head, the room spinning when he was sat up.

"Yeah, no you are not." Eli said. Jim said nothing, simply leaning against Steve who tensed. Everyone knew Jim was just searching for some comfort and Steve had been the one offering it but it was shocking that Jim even wanted Steve's help.

Eli finally got a chance, studying Jim's armor and connecting it to what he saw in the canals one morning. He walked to one of the walls, taking off a picture and revealing a large diagram. The three words that stuck out were: "wizards, trolls, and aliens."

Steve gasped, catching sight of the board and one of the pictures that he recognized what the picture of two trolls fighting beneath a bridge, one wearing the same armor Jim had.

"That creature has the same armor that Jim has." Steve stating, looking at Jim who was studying the board as well.

"K-Kanjigar." Jim simply stated, "H-he was pa-past Trollhunter. Now I am."

"Eli hand me the piece of paper, he sounds terrible, he shouldn't be talking." Eli did as told, grabbing a notepad and a pencil.

"H-how kind.." Jim said flatly but still accepted the notepad, writing down nearly a paragraph. He handed it to Eli, the writing still readable but not as nice due to Jim's new condition.

"He says, Trolls do live beneath us and Merlin, a powerful wizard created the amulet, which is on my chest, it chooses someone who deems worthy to protect trolls and humans. That trolls wearing the armor in the picture is Kanjigar, Eli saw, he died and left a pile of rubble, then the amulet called my name. I was chosen."

Steve and Eli were silent before Eli handed the notepad back to Jim and asked, "so who were you chasing tonight?"

Jim began to write, slowly. He dropped the packet of paper on the bed, Eli grabbing it before gasping.

"I'm so sorry Jim! I ruined your chance!" Jim gently waved at him, saying it was okay.

"What? What's going on?" Steve wondered.

"That troll was a spy, pretended they were lost and needed a home for a day or two. Was actually spying on us, sent by Strickler and we realized. Chased him out and he was about to tell Strickler but he can't get far, it's almost morning."

Steve winced, "good going Eli." He lightly jokes, the smaller teen throwing his hands in the air. Ruining the moment, Jim leaned over and heaved, throwing up whatever he had ate last, right onto the carpet. Steve cringed.

Jim gently wiped his lip, and dropped himself from Steve's grip and laying on the bed. Eli sighed, knowing Jim had longed for some rest. Hopefully he was making the right choice. He had never been around someone with a concussion without being treated in a hospital.

"You can fall asleep now Jim, it's safe to do so," Eli mentioned, watching as their Trollhunter quickly slipped into slumber, his armor fading and the amulet magically appearing on the nightstand, the moment shocking Eli and Steve.

Eli gathered himself before turning to Steve, "now get ready because once Jim wakes up, we will help him defeat that monster!"

"Should I wear all black like you are?" Eli smiled.

"Yeah, I even have extra protection for you as well," Eli handed Steve a larger helmet with the Letter Z painted on the front.

"Why is there a Z?" Steve tilted his head in question.

"For Creepslayerz! The s at the end is a z instead. What do you think?" Eli smiled, excited.

Steve shared a smile as well, holding it up, "I like it," he slipped the helmet on and looked at Eli, "Look, Pepperbuddy… I'm sorry I was so mean."

That sentence made Eli's smile grow, "it's okay Steve, I understand. Now, let's slay that creep!"

"Whoa, remember we have to wait for Jim, luckily it's Friday night so we have some time." Steve smiled and sat on Eli's desk chair.

"You're right," Eli said, sitting on the foot of the bed and glancing at Jim, "he will need our help and we will be ready."

* * *

 **So the ending was a bit rough…. My bad.**

 **Wonderland OUT!**


End file.
